


Instances

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Home and Away [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Clone!Jack O'Neill, Memories of a life already lived."</p><p>Jonathan tells Evan about the memories he carries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instances

“Tell me something that no one else knows.”   
  
Evan and Jonathan lay side by side in the darkness of Jonathan’s room.  
  
Jonathan stared at the ceiling and reveled in Evan’s warmth beside him, contemplating his question. Dean had reluctantly let Jonathan break away early, miss family dinner in the mess hall in favor of going home and cooking. Evan had come over, casual in jeans and a t-shirt and flip-flops, and they’d talked over homemade pasta and white wine chicken. Evan was back on Earth indefinitely, had been stuck under the Mountain for an exhausting debrief after the Ancients kicked the Expedition out of Atlantis. He and Teldy had been set to work immediately, doing PR at the Academy till Landry figured out what to do with everyone. Sheppard was commanding a gate team. Evan had been offered his own gate team as well. He wasn’t sure he wanted to stay with the SGC. He missed Earth. He missed Jonathan.   
  
After dinner, they'd washed up, and Jonathan told Evan about Dean, how he'd be good at the SGC, on a gate team, how he had the kind of brilliance that could change the world.   
  
And when the dishes were clean and counters wiped down and the sink rinsed out, Evan leaned in and kissed Jonathan, and they retreated to the bedroom.   
  
Relearning each other bodies had been a slow, luxurious process, and Jonathan was pretty sure he had learned a couple of new things about Evan besides. Now, in the afterglow, it was time to learn a little more.   
  
“I read all of your letters a hundred times,” Evan said. “Who you are is kind of amazing. Listening to your voice and reading your words was an incredible gift. Tell me more.”   
  
“I know things no one my physical age knows.”   
  
“I can’t even imagine,” Evan said softly.   
  
Jonathan pressed a kiss to Evan's soft hair. “I can remember exactly where I was when Jack Kennedy was shot.”   
  
“Jack Kennedy? Oh - JFK.”  
  
Jonathan felt, not for the first time, incredibly old compared to the boy in his arms. But he remembered being a soldier and an officer, a newly-minted major, and knew Evan was no boy. He certainly wasn’t a boy in the ways that mattered.  
  
“That’s right. They call him JFK these days.” For Jonathan, JFK was an airport, not a person. “I was sitting in front of my Aunt May’s television, doing my homework and watching the parade. Aunt May was a staunch Dem. The car was rolling along, and Aunt May was glued to the screen and smoking a cigarette, and then the car stopped, and Secret Service agents swarmed the car, and - chaos. I knew, somehow, what had happened, even while the news commentators were scrambling and confused. And I thought - nothing is safe.”  
  
“And then you became a soldier?”  
  
“I became a soldier because I wanted to fly. What about you?”   
  
“I joined the Air force because I figured it was my best chance to become an astronaut and go to outer space,” Evan said.   
  
“Why outer space?”  
  
“My mom’s fault. She's a hippie, dyed-in-the-wool flower child. She married a Vietnam vet in hopes of saving him and healing him, so I have some soldier in my blood. And she loved David Bowie and Elton John, so I spent a good chunk of my youth listening to Space Oddity and Rocket Man and Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, and I wanted to see outer space.”  
  
The awe and wonder in his voice, even after all he had seen, made Jonathan want hold him close and treasure him forever. “I thought the Red Hot Chili Peppers were your favorite band. “  
  
“They are, but David Bowie inspired me to say yes to the Stargate program.” Evan rolled onto his side and pressed himself more tightly to Jonathan. “Let me show you the benefits of a good funk rhythm in the bedroom.”  
  
Jonathan raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”  
  
Evan reached for his phone, turned on some music, and a funky bass beat filled the room. He began rolling his hips to the beat, humming under his breath, and Jonathan’s pulse stuttered.  
  
Jonathan licked his way into Evan’s mouth and said, “Let me show you some other things no one my ‘age’ should know.”  
  
There were so many instances in life when Jonathan could not own the experiences Loki had down­loaded into his head. This instance, with Evan sliding a thigh between his, was not one of them. Jonathan whispered, “This is from Seoul in 1972,” and Evan’s response was delightfully incoherent.


End file.
